SEQUESTER 1.0
'SEQUESTER 1.0 '''was the first season of "SEQUESTER." It was hosted on ''sequester.boards.net ''as opposed to the current website, ''sequesteraccess.com CYCLE 1 Cycle 1 took place on March 18th, 2016. 'Prizes: '''Kim and Ryan won the $250 Dentistry kit from ''Smile Super Stars. 'Punishments: '''Blake was voted to wear a paper bag on his head for the duration of the cycle. '''Twist: '''After the first contestant was voted out, the cycle was reset and everything started over. '''LOC Competition: '''Each contestant will put a pillowcase over their head. If they touched or removed the pillowcase, they would be eliminated. At the one hour mark, the contestants could choose to all drop out to start strategizing, but nobody would be safe. If the contestants reached the elimination vote while still competing, nobody would win. '''LOC Winner: '''None (Competition was forfeit) '''Eliminated: ' 12th - Carlos (DQ) 11th - N/A (Cycle Restart) CYCLE 1 RESTART Cycle 1 Reset took place on March 18th, 2016. 'Prizes: '''None '''Punishments: '''None '''Twist: '''None '''LOC Competition: '''Each contestant will put a pillowcase over their head. If they touched or removed the pillowcase, they would be eliminated. At the one hour mark, the contestants could choose to all drop out to start strategizing, but nobody would be safe. If the contestants reached the elimination vote while still competing, nobody would win. '''LOC Winner: '''None (Competition was forfeit) '''Eliminated: ' 11th - Deborah (Voted Out) CYCLE 2 Cycle 2 took place on March 19th, 2016. 'Prizes: '''Blake was voted to win Bike Spoke Lights, courtesy of ''Spoke Swag. 'Punishments: '''Ethan was voted to follow every sentence with "...In My Pants" for the whole Cycle. The Voyeurs also voted for Blake to only be able to join even numbered rooms. This was not a voted punishment, but Blake was found to be on Twitter during cycle 1, so he was not allowed to participate in the LOC competition. '''Twist: '''The contestants voted on somebody to be safe for the night (They voted on Mackenzie). The person that won the vote was told to choose one person to eliminate (Mackenzie choose Maria). The person that was chosen was also declared safe for the night. '''LOC Competition: '''All contestants shared their screens and had to assemble a jigsaw puzzle. First to finish would win the LOC. '''LOC Winner: '''Kim '''Eliminated: ' 10th - Clifford (Voted Out) CYCLE 3 Cycle 3 took place on March 20th, 2016. 'Prizes: '''Kim and Maria were voted to win a luxury candle set from ''The Dancing Wick. A fan named Catherine Marie Vivints won the same prize. 'Punishments: '''Donovan was voted to have a random elimination vote. Mackenzie was forced to apply a peanut butter mask for the entire cycle. The Voyeurs also chose Michael to have to sing the Pokemon theme at the beginning of the cycle. '''Twist: '''The person voted out would have the ability to challenge somebody else in the game to a dual. The winner would stay while the loser is eliminated. '''LOC Competition: '''All the contestants gathered in one room. They then went through the ABCs one-by-one. When they got to the end, they had to start again, but with the alphabet backwards. If the contestant got a letter wrong, they would be eliminated. '''LOC Winner: '''Blake '''Eliminated: ' Voted Out: Ethan (Dual Winner) 9th - Maria (Dual Loser) CYCLE 4 Cycle 4 took place on March 21st, 2016. 'Prizes: '''Natasha won a $70 facial cream kit courtesy of ''Muddy Body. ''Michael was also voted to have the ability to void the room limit. '''Punishments: '''Blake and Mackenzie were voted to remain in the same room for the entire cycle. Ethan had to read an motivational quote every time he heard a shrinking violin sound. The contestant voted to have to dance for the entire cycle was Mackenzie. If she quits, she (and Blake) would be isolated. The Voyeurs also voted for Donovan to have to say "Get Ready for a bake sale!" every time he enters a room. '''Twist: '''All of the room limits have been set to 3. '''LOC Competition: '''All of the contestants must attempt to build a 4-story house of cards. First person to complete it will win. '''LOC Winner: '''Kim '''Eliminated: ' 8th - Blake (Voted Out) CYCLE 5 Cycle 5 took place on March 22nd, 2016. 'Prizes: '(TEMPLATE) 'Punishments: '(TEMPLATE) 'Twist: '(TEMPLATE) 'LOC Competition: '(TEMPLATE) 'LOC Winner: '''Kim '''Eliminated: ' 7th - (Voted Out)